I Should Hate Her: The Sequel
by DarkMistKiss
Summary: It's been 7 years after the first. Cat and Jade are living in Boca Raton and it's their anniversary! Humorous things ensue.Warning: A Very Naughty and Dominate Cat! Cade. In all honesty this is almost a crack fic but still cute and funny!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! **

**Thanks for the idea**

**This is the sequel for 'I Should Hate Her' for those of you who wanted to see continued.**

**Chapter 1: Give It Up**

**7 Years Later**

**JadePOV**

Cat and I had made it into the show business (like _really_ make it). Cat went into dancing, acting and, singing, she always loved (and still loves) singing. She started out small, just posting covers of songs on youtube but soon the view counts went up and people were downloading it like crazy. Agents just about threw themselves that her but Cat said she had wanted to finish high school with me before doing anything serious (but she was already planning, making a whole album and giving it to me on our 2 year anniversary).

I on the other hand went into acting and directing/playwriting. I didn't get the big start off kick that Cat got. But when Cat went into her first movie I got in as well (it was a much smaller part) but the director saw the chemistry we had and he heard I was a playwright as well and we made another movie that Cat and I could star in and we were a hit.

Beck had gone into acting and modeling. He began as a modeling for commercials (he and Tori still went to collage during their raise) but it escalated and he got talking roles and then he landed his own TV drama with Tori (he and Tori had this weird on and off relationship going so the directors used that to their advantage).

Tori had gone into singing at first (she really wanted to be a pop star and she did). Although I hate to admit that Tori was a good singer, she was pretty damn good and the press obviously couldn't get enough of her on and off relationship with supermodel, Beck Oliver.

Andre was gone right out of high school (he helped Cat create her first album so he got a head start with his career). Andre wrote music like Cat sang, it just came to them and it was beautiful. Andre then stuck around with Tori, helping her write and create her music. He even helped superstars like Ke$ha, and Katy Perry.

Robbie ditched his puppet senior year (thank god) but it didn't really help with him making rude comments at others, but it did boost his self confidence. He went to collage, studied up and became best friends with Sinjin and together they created one of the most watched talk shows ever because Robbie and Sinjin made a damn good team and were pretty funny while being informative at the same time.

Trina. Well, Trina was being Trina somewhere (I never really knew what happened to her after she graduated, I was just glad she was gone so Tori wouldn't have to complain about her all the time).

And even though we were all kind of together yet apart, we always made a point of going out at least one night or day a month.

Cat and I lived together in Boca Raton (well for now since neither of us were doing a movie, or a photo shoot (and Cat always liked to do her music at home).

Cat might have been 23 but she still looked as young as ever and still as child-like as ever just in a slightly different way. Cat kept her red hair except she had a habit of copying me sometimes (I found it endearing, after all mimicking was the high form of, and who am I kidding with that load of crap, I'm just whipped) and decided to put a couple of highlight in her hair, mainly bubblegum pink and a light blue, sometimes yellow, because she thought it made her hair seem like a circus. So Cat changed, we all do, but not that much.

I didn't grow out of the high school me (well, I was a little less mean to everyone). I had gotten a tongue piercing (Cat loved it for several reasons), a few piercing to my ears, and a naval ring (Cat got one too).

And of course, we aren't perfect. Cat and I have had our share of fights, mostly over stupid things, but we came out of those fights better and it only made me love her more.

Well, anyway. Today was our 7th year anniversary and Cat and I were getting ready to go out to this new restaurant in town and Cat was taking forever to pick 'just the right' outfit.

* * *

><p>I sat on our bed, watching TV, and waiting for Cat who was currently muttering to herself in our walk in closet. I looked at the time, if we didn't leave soon we were going to miss our reservation "Cat! You look beautiful, let's go."<p>

She poked just her head out "No fair Jade. You haven't even seen what I'm wearing yet." She pouted.

I rolled my eyes "You look beautiful in whatever you wear."

"Okay, but be really honesty with me, okay?"

I lifted one glinted eyebrow "Aren't I always."

She stepped out of the closet and I let my eyes roam the figure I knew so well yet couldn't get enough. Cat had her hair framing her face in it's usual manor with blue and pink highlights mixing with her red hair and was wearing a strapless red dress (nearly identical in color to her hair) that ended mid-thigh that hugged her bust, waist, and wait…

I made a motion with my finger for her to spin around to not only find that it indeed hugged her hips_ very_ well but also to see that the dress had strings for a back. And with those gorgeous, sparkly red heels that made her close enough to my height so I wouldn't have to lend down

"So, what do you think?"

I pushed myself off the bed "I'm thinking, fuck the restaurant. I want to _eat out_." I wrapped my arms around her and went to kiss her but she avoided it.

"No, Jade! I just finished getting ready, we have to go."

I glared at her as she skipped out of my grasp over to her matching red purse "You are one teasing little fairy, you know that?"

She hummed and walked out excepting me to follow her to the car, which I did.

I wore a midnight blue halter with a v neck cut and no back that reached mid thigh as well. I also decided to have my hair in a very loose bun so that my hair could still fall over my shoulders. I decided on some blue flats (so Cat didn't have to feel so short _all_ the time) and a blue purse to match.

I really didn't remember the name of said restaurant mostly because we were stormed by fans, we signed autographs, took a picture with some people and still made it inside

in time for our reservation (Cat and I had got this thing down to a science when it came to fans).

The cool thing about this restaurant was that part of it was inside and the other part was outside in a park/beach (since they own part of the beach) and they had tables with umbrellas on top along a cobblestone path. They sat us at a table right along the line between the beach and park. The sun was just hanging on the horizon and Cat's hair glinted brightly with it.

We talked about nothing, we ordered the penne (and it didn't come with those stupid shrimp tails, thank god) and played footies under the table. It was carefree and light and so easy to be with Cat, even when she went off into random subjects that I often didn't care for but when she talked about it made it seem a lot more important.

The waiter had come, dragging me out of my trance of Cat when he asked "Would you like for us to play something?" another thing about this place was that they had speakers to each table so each table could listen to what they wanted. I whispered into the waiters ear and he nodded "Right away Ms. West."

Cat giggled "What song did you pick, Jade?"

I smirked "A song."

She rolled her eyes and whined "Jjjjjjaaaaddddeee! Tell me!" just then the song came on, our song, 'Give it up'.

Cat and I got up and started dancing and singing to the song the same way we had all those years ago (Cat was never one to forget any choreography and neither was I).

_Someday I let you in  
>Treat you right<br>Drive you outta your mind  
>Oooh<em>

_You never met a chick like me_  
><em>Burn so bright<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make you blind<em>

_Always want what you can't have_  
><em>Is it so bad<em>  
><em>If you don't get what you wanted<em>  
><em>Make you feel good<em>  
><em>As I'm with you<em>  
><em>Wanna shape ya boy<em>  
><em>Let's get it started!<em>

_Give it up_  
><em>You can't win<em>  
><em>Cause I know where you've been<em>  
><em>Such a shame<em>  
><em>You don't put up a fight<em>  
><em>That's a game that we play<em>  
><em>At the end of the night<em>  
><em>It's the same old story<em>  
><em>But you never get it right<em>  
><em>Give it up<em>

We began attracting a crowd, who then began reconieing who we were and began dancing too. And somehow (as usual) the paparazzi had got in too but we didn't let it stop us.

_Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby_

_So stop trying to walk away_  
><em>No you won't ever leave me behind<em>  
><em>(Noooo)<em>

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_  
><em>(That's right)<em>  
><em>Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine<em>  
><em>(Ooooohh)<em>

_Look at me boy_  
><em>'Cause I got you<em>  
><em>Where I want you<em>  
><em>Isn't it so exciting?<em>  
><em>Wanna shake you<em>  
><em>Wanna break you<em>  
><em>Take a backseat boy<em>  
><em>Cause now I'm driving<em>

_Give it up_  
><em>You can't win<em>  
><em>Cause I know where you've been<em>  
><em>Such a shame<em>  
><em>You don't put up a fight<em>  
><em>That's a game that we play<em>  
><em>At the end of the night<em>  
><em>It's the same old story<em>  
><em>But you never get it right<em>  
><em>Give it up<em>

_A oooh yeaaah_  
><em>Ah oooho heeey<em>  
><em>Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah<em>

_Come a little closer_  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Baby<em>  
><em>Yeah if you are my baby<em>  
><em>And I'll make you crazy tonight<em>

_Look at me boy_  
><em>'Cause I got you<em>  
><em>Where I want you<em>  
><em>Isn't it so exciting?<em>  
><em>Wanna shake you<em>  
><em>Wanna break you<em>  
><em>Take a backseat boy<em>  
><em>Cause now I'm driving<em>

_Give it up_  
><em>You can't win<em>  
><em>Cause I know where you've been<em>  
><em>Such a shame<em>  
><em>You don't put up a fight<em>  
><em>That's a game that we play<em>  
><em>At the end of the night<em>  
><em>It's the same old story<em>  
><em>But you never get it right<em>  
><em>Give it up<em>

_Wooahhh_  
><em>YEAH!<em>

I held our hands up as we ended. Cat grabbed my face, nuzzled our noses, and kissed me. I reached for my purse, pulled out the little black box I hid in there and got down on one knee.

Cat looked down at me questioning "Jade, what are you doing?"

I grabbed her hand in both of mine "Cat, we've known each other for over 11 years and we've been together for 7 years and they have been the best years of my life. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't ever want to." I opened the box holding the rings "So don't let me live without you. Marry me, Cat Valentine."

Her hand was clamped firmly over her mouth, tears treaded down her face, smearing her makeup. She nodded and grabbed my hand, removing hers from her face and squeaked excitingly "Yes, yes. Of course I'll marry you, Jade West!"

We kissed each other and the crowd went crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you like it? Thank for the idea tokkafan4life for the ideas! I love all of you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! **

**Thanks for the idea**

**This is the sequel for 'I Should Hate Her' for those of you who wanted to see continued.**

**Chapter 2: **

**CatPOV**

I practically dragged Jade to the valet station, desperate to get alone with Jade West, my freakin' fiancé! As we waited for it, fans surrounding us and the restaurant security keeping them back, I looked at our rings (mine was ruby and hers was sapphire). I joined our left hands together and held it up and Jade pulled me into her, mashing our lips together, most likely ruining the lipstick we had on but I could care less.

God I was getting hot. My cheeks were flush when we pulled back. I could see Jade's light green eyes reflecting the lust she had. The car finally pulled up and Jade opened my door for me before climbing in the car herself.

I turned the radio as loud as it could go, it started playing 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding my head<em>

I climbed over the console onto Jade's lap "Cat? What are you doing? I'm driving!"

_Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
><em>

My lips quickly found her neck, sucking on it and earned a groan from Jade. I licked the shell of her earlobe and whispered "I can't wait Jade. I want you right now." I began rolling up her dress.

_There's a hickie or a bruise  
>Pictures of last night<br>Ended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well_

She grabbed my grabby hands "Cat! We can't!"

_It's a black top blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<em>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

I bit her neck "Oh, but we can." I got her dress just past her hips and slipped my way down between her legs, forcing them apart. I looked up to Jade, her vibrate green eyes flicked from me to the road, not sure what to focus on.

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark

I pulled away Jade's lacy black thong and gripped her butt to pull it forward, giving me better access to her center. My tongue found her clit easily and I curled my tongue around it. I looked up to see Jade's eyes roll back into the back of her head. I felt the car swerve but didn't stop my attack on her.

_Then had a menage a trois  
>Last Friday night<br>Yeah I think we broke the law  
>Always say we're gonna stop-op<br>Whoa-oh-oah_

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

I snaked the fingers of my left hand between the crack of her moon, teasing the puckered hole with the ring, all the while I sucked and bit her clit. She squeaked (she really hated when I made her do that) and the car swerved again "CAT! Fuck! Stop, we're going to get pulled over!"

_Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>With my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<em>

The sirens and lights of a police car sounded and Katy Perry just had to make the situation worse by singing '_That was such an epic fail'_. But I didn't want to stop just because Jade couldn't control herself while driving so I continued licking away at her as she pulled over. Jade tried to pull me off her "Cat, the cop is going to come!"

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<p>

I let one of my fingers intrude her backside and looked up at her "I'm sorry but _you're_ the one that's going to _cum_." I resumed my licking as I pumped the finger inside her slowly.

_Damn_

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

The police came right up to the window and knocked on the window. Jade reluctantly lowered the window. The cop spoke over the music "Would you turn that off, maim?"

Jade turned it off and squirmed as I pumped my finger harder.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" the cop shone his flashlight right at Jade's face, she was blushing like mad.

"Um, uh, I think I have a pretty, uh, good idea." She squeezed her thighs together as if to prove a point.

His eyebrow mashed together "Maim? Have you been drinking tonight?"

"No." it was the truth, Jade and I never liked getting drunk before having sex so we don't even tempt ourselves with even one glass (not that we were alcoholics or something).

"Maim, step out of the car."

Her cheeks nearly matched my hair and I added a second finger, making her yelp her answer "I can't!"

"Why not?"

She bit her lip "It's, um, sort hard, uh, to explain."

"Maim, I'm going to ask you one more time. Step out of the car."

I decided to spare Jade getting that embarrassed and popped up and giggled when the cop stepped back, shocked for a moment "Sorry. My fiancée is kind of indecent right now."

He pointed the flashlight at us and really looked at us "Hey, aren't you two Jade West and Cat Valentine."

I nodded "Yes that would be us. Sorry, I was… distracting Jade from driving. It really wasn't her fault." I pouted.

He blushed, understanding the meaning of my words and the squirming Jade was doing "Oh, yes. No, no. I understand. Did I hear you two were getting married?"

I smiled my all to innocent smile "Yes," I turned to Jade "you are looking at the future Mrs. West-Valentine."

"Well, congratulations. But I'm afraid I'll still have to check if you've been drinking."

"Of course. But I don't think Jade will pass the field sobriety test," I lended over and whispered "her legs are kind of wobbly right now."

He nodded "Right. I'll just go get the breathalyzer then." He bustled over to the car.

I looked back to Jade. She pinched my by butt cheeks "I swear to god, Valentine. You are going to be the death me."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She playfully glared at me "Don't play that little 'innocent' game of yours. You can't fool me. I know the little sex deviant you really are." She kissed me and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Maybe that's why I'm marrying you. To make sure that secret goes with you to the grave."

She rolled her eyes "With the way you're doing things the whole world could find out."

The cop came to the window "Open up and just blow into it."

Jade did as requested before I reclaimed her lips.

"0.0. You're clean. Just please don't distract your fiancé while she's driving, and I can let you without a ticket. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course, Officer. It won't happen again." I jumped back into my seat.

He nodded "Have a good night." He muttered before walking back to his car.

Jade rolled up the window and fixed her dress and looked around "Where's my underwear?"

I pulled it out of my bra and threw it in the back "You won't need it."

She rolled her eyes "If I didn't love you so damn much I'd probably kill you."

I kissed her cheek "Good thing you love me."

* * *

><p><strong>JadePOV<strong>

Luckily for me the house was only another 2 minutes away or else I'm sure Cat's promise to the officer would have surely been forgotten. Cat grabbed my wrist and rushed me into our room. She shoved me against the door as soon as it closed. Cat quickly found the zipper on the side of my dress and tore it off of me, leaving me in my shoes and bra.

Cat's fingers twined in my hair, pulling out the clip holding it up, and played with the scars on my stomach, giving me time to remove her dress and my shoes. She didn't give me time for anything else because she quickly dragged me to our bed, throwing me on it (I was use to [but really_, really_ loved] Cat being rough with me [those masochist tendencies of mine never went away from high school]).

Cat straddled my hips (still wearing her heels), smiling (because she could never really smirk), and traced the outline of the key tattoo and wolf while I traced her broken lock and red riding hood cat. I looked at Cat while I had the chance. She was wearing a matching lacy, red strapless bra and thong that nearly matched her hair. The bra pushed her breasts together, creating a great vanity of her cleavage. I could see the scars along her thighs and left arm. Cat let the nails of her scarred arm trail up my stomach, skimming the violent scars and naval piercing as she went to remove the lacy black bra I had on.

Once she guided me up and removed my bra, I went to flipped us over but she just flipped me over and pinned my arms behind me "Cat, what are you doing?" I tried to move out of her grip but it just tighten.

I saw Cat reach into the nightstand and pull something out quickly. Cold metal clicked against my wrist. I struggled and pulled at the restraints of the handcuffs Cat just put on me. She held me still and lifted my ass high in the air "Relax, Jadey. You won't be getting out any time soon."Cat reached into the nightstand again and pulled out a tie.

I was confused until Cat began placing it over my eyes and tying it tightly. I gulped "Cat. What are you going to do?"

I didn't realize how tense I had gotten until Cat licked her way from my crack to my shoulder "That depends if you want to be a good girl or a bad girl." She teased in her child like voice, letting the lust just drip into her words making them completely dirty.

I swallowed dryly "Um, a good girl?"

She pulled away from my body completely so I couldn't tell where she was. Only her voice alerted me that she was off the bed in our room "Do you know what good girls do, Jadey?"

I shivered "No."

I felt her get back on the bed. She grabbed my hips "Good girls do _exactly_ what they're told. Do you want to be a good girl for me, Jade?"

I nodded.

She smacked my bottom "I can't hear you."

I yelped "Yes!"

I felt her put something hard against the entrance to my center. She stirred it against me.

I whimpered "Please, Cat."

"Please, what Jade?"

I blushed and bit my lip "Don't make me say it."

She pressed it against me harder "But you're a good girl and good girls do what they are told. So, tell me _exactly_ what you want Jade."

I blushed harder "Fuck me! I want you to fuck me until I can't walk! God, Cat! Just fuck me already! I can't take it!"

I could practically see smile (well more of her kind of smirking) "Whatever you say, Jadey." She pushed the strap on into me. She created an excruciatingly slow pace.

I whimpered loudly "Please, Cat, faster! Please, I need you."

She grabbed my breasts and moved me into a sitting position on her lap with her lips against my ear "You're a dirty, dirty girl aren't you, Jade? Tell me how much you want me, how much you _need_ me inside you." She pumped me up and down, going faster against me.

"Ugh, Cat, I need you so much. I need you so fast, hard, and deeply inside me. I want you so much! Fuck me, fuck me Cat!"

She grabbed my hips against, forcing the strap on harder, faster, and deeper inside of me. She bit my ear "You're so fucking sexy. I love you so much." One of her hands slid between my legs, playing with my clit and moving down to my thigh, feeling the wetness that coated them "God you're so wet." Her lips latched onto my neck, biting and sucking it, forming what was sure to be a hickey.

"Yes, I'm so wet for you! Only for you!"

She bit my earlobe "That's right, Jadelyn. You are _mine_."

Her fingers returned to my clit and my head feeling so light. Moans tumbled from my lips and not being able to see what see was doing made my nerves hyperactive to her touch. I was swimming in Cat's touch, my brain was mush. She got faster and pushed in a new angle. My eyes rolled to the back of my head "FUCK!"

The waves were crashing over me and everything was so blindingly intense. Cat whispered in my ear "Cum for me Jade." She pressed even harder against my clit.

I threw my head back "CAT!" I came and Cat brought me down from my high.

Cat took off the blindfold and cuffs for me and let me lay down for a second to recover. Cat played with my hair, smiling to herself. I sat up and claimed her lips "You're going to get it, future Miss Valentine-West."

Cat giggled underneath me "What are you going to do?"

I held her hips firmly down "Well, I'm not as nice as you so you don't get a choice." I unclasped her bra from the front (because it seemed like she only owned fronties bras). I pinned her body down with mine as I removed her thong and whispered in her ear "But at least I don't play dirty like you."

Cat smiled "But you love it when I play dirty with you."

I nipped at her neck until I was sure I had at least _one_ hickey on her. I fondled her breasts, tweaking her nipples until they were rock hard and bit them playfully. I then set my tongue flat against her stomach letting her feel my tongue piercing, clicking it against her bellybutton ring and slithering down between her legs. I slowly pulled apart her legs. I licked up each of her thighs and breathed hotly on them. Cat tensed up and groaned "Jade, no teasing."

I kissed her scarred thighs before finding her clit with my tongue piercing. She squirmed underneath me and I smirked in satisfaction. One hand held her down while she buckled against my talented tongue while the other found her entrance and entered her without warning.

Cat's hands found my hair, trying to push me deeper into her. Cat really hated being teased because she wasn't one for holding back (although she loved making me hold out longer [not that I minded]). I could hear Cat muttering a string of curses with my name floating around. Cat was close and her eyes were closed in concentration. I made a 'come hither' motion inside her and she all but burst "JJJAAADDDEEE!"

I let her come down and kissed up her body. Cat was still catching her breath when I kissed her on the lips once again "Ready for round 2?"

My eyebrow quirked up "The question is, can you take round 2?"

She could take round 2, and 3, and 4.

* * *

><p>The next morning, well really after noon since our 'nightly actives' continued for a very long time. I made breakfast for Cat and right as done Cat came down stark naked (I had the decency to put on a large shirt) except for her red heels (she really loved those heels) and smiled "Something smells good."<p>

I set it down on the table and she came up behind me and kissed the back of my neck "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"You would do anything for me, right?"

I turned in her arms "Of course. What do you want me to do?"

She flashed those candy eyes and extremely long eyelashes at me "Would you ask my parents for my hand in marriage?"

**Oooooohhhh! The twist! I hope all you perverts liked the smut! And yes there will be plenty more!**

**Please Review! It makes me feel so loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! **

**This is the sequel for 'I Should Hate Her' for those of you who wanted to see continued.**

**Chapter 3:**

**JadePOV**

"What?" I turned around to look at Cat. We held forearms.

She looked away "Don't make me say it again."

"Cat, we haven't seen your parents since we left from high school and now you want me to get permission from them to marry you? After all they did to you, to us?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

She bit her lip "I know Jade but when I was little, after the rape all I ever imagined was my Prince Charming," she wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked my lips "you, whisking me away from the dragon's lair, and bringing me back to the castle and asking for my hand in marriage and going off into the sunset in a carriage and then you making love to me for the first time and we'd both be virgins again but we both know that ship sailed a _long_ time ago."

I smirked and raised my eyebrow, amused "No shit, huh, Sherlock?"

Cat rolled her eyes, I could see her bite back her old catchphrase. She tried to stop using it when a bunch of reporters caught on to it and asked her why she used it so much but that just got her to say it even more when she didn't understand what was wrong. She was so upset; she wouldn't come out of her room for 2 days.

"So, you want me to ask your parents?"

She nodded.

"And what if they say no?"

She shrugged "It doesn't matter. I would just feel better if you did."

I breathed a sigh and pressed my forehead against hers "I'll ask-"

She started squeezing the life out of me in what she would call a 'hug' "Oh! Thank you, Jade!"

I unwrapped her bear trap arms so I could finish (and breath) "but only because we have to go to LA to tell my parents about us anyway."

She rolled her eyes "When are you just going to admit you're so whipped for me you beg for me to.." she lend close to my ear, like we weren't alone in this huge house "fuck you till you're begging me to stop."

I froze up, _'Damn, why the hell did Cat have to find out that her cursing was a major turn on for me? That's the last time I tell Beck anything while I'm drunk.'_

Cat bit my ear "You know, I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Well I think our breakfast is a little cold right now. I could warm it up."

Cat did her little smile-smirk "But I ready know something that's hot," she bit my neck, adding another stamp to her collection "delicious," her hand found my crotch "and" she got down to her knees, looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes that were framed with long, beautiful lashes, and her naughty little hands separating my legs at the knee and slowly moving back up to her destination "just waiting to be eaten out of."

I smirked, using the major difference in height to push her onto the floor and straddle her mid-section while pinning her arms to the side of her head.

Cat pouted "That's no fair, Jadey." 

My Cheshire grin showed proud and true "What's not fair, Kitten?" I licked my lips slowly after using her 'pet' name.

"I wanna be on top."

"I know but you had your turn last night and the night before that and the night before that… I just want the next paparazzi tabloid having me on top of you for once instead of visa-versa." It was true, I can't count the number of times the paparazzi was able to seek to our window and catch us in the act and all of the those time, Cat was the one with the upper hand (usually because I let her) but something about today said 'I want to be on top.'. So here I am, on top of Cat.

She looked up at me with those wide eyes "But I like being on top."

I held her wrists in one hand and held the side of her neck and started sliding it down her body as I spoke "I know but," licked my lips as my hand trailed down her "I'm not really giving you a choice."

Cat's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she gasped. I almost never not gave Cat a choice mostly because Cat loved being able to spice things up her way and that's how Cat liked it, everything being new and exciting because Cat's still a kid and always will be and kids have short attention spans and got bored of things easily. Cat's imagination could probably give the sun a hug if it was in a physical form so Cat and I never had sex the same way once (like most couples), most of the time not even close to similar. But I'm Cat's toy, I'll admit, but I think one of the reasons I'm able to keep Cat's attention is because I don't just have one setting like most dolls, I don't have a few catchphrases or levitated in the air with magnets. I can be dominated, I can be control, I can be played to make a magical tune or make me whine till I beg, but I can also surprise. I can fuck Cat out of her mind (well, at least further away then it normally is).

I brought my teeth to her neck and sunk into the flesh. She yelped and then gasped as my sneaky little hand plunged its fingers inside her core and began pumping a fast rhythm inside her "Jade!" she moved her wrists up as if to check if I would let her move them.

I slammed her arms back down and growled "Don't move."

I looked at Cat's face and it was entrapped in fucking bliss, I angled my fingers up, forcing her head back as she sung her enjoyment.

I nipped at her jaw, then her ear "You love this don't you, Kitty Cat."

"Ugh." She tried to articulate, too lost in lust.

I pulled my fingers out of her and moved away so that the only part of us touching was where my hand gripped her wrists "What was that, Kitty?"

She lifted up her hips for some sort of contact and shook her head from side-to-side and whined "! Please, fuck me!" the huskiness to her voice was a major turn on but I held back.

"Answer my question."

"Yes, YES! I love it, fuck me!"

My fingers found their place once again and Cat bucked her hips into me as she bit her lip, her eyebrows scrunched together, and her petite form trying to mold her body to mine. Her legs wrapped themselves around my hips with those damn red heels still attached. And finally she came. I licked my fingers clean, got up, grabbed Cat and I's plate and placed it in the microwave for a minute, and watched as Cat's chest heaved for breath, her pupils trying to adjust to normal size, and a smile decorate her face like lights on a Christmas tree, all the while I smirked.

She sat up as I put the plates on the table once again and I helped her up "I'm gonna get you back for that, Jadey."

We sat down at the table like we hadn't just been fucking or like Cat wasn't naked "I'm sure you will, Kitten. I'm sure you will. Just not while I'm driving, I don't think we can get away with sex in a car while driving thing twice."

"Course not Jade. But we can still have sex in the car, right?"

"Just as long as it's in Vega's car next time. The price on her face was hilarious when she caught us, especially since we brought that double side."

Cat giggled along with me "I know, she looked like such a virgin."

**So it was kind of short but how do you like it? **

**Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories and I have about 10 valid reasons why I haven't been but they're long and boring and I don't feel like explaining them. Just know that I'm sorry and I try to update more often, **

**Yours Truly,**

**DarkMistKiss.**

**Please Review or leave me a PM or whatever feels right to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!**

**This is the sequel for 'I Should Hate Her' for those of you who wanted to see continued. This will be the last chapter, I won't be showing the wedding but I still think this will be a satisfying end.**

**Chapter 4:**

JadePOV A Week Later

We had gotten on a plane to LA. Unfortunately for Cat, the paparazzi had also gotten first class tickets on the plane, which gave me a very legitimate reason not to have sex with her in the bathroom stall. Unfortunately for me, that left me with a very cranky Cat.

And cranky Cat wasn't happy and cheerful. Cranky Cat was pouty, kicked the seat in front of her, frowned as she licked her ice cream (although I did see an instant where her eyes were lighting up), and begged for me to just do her.

I was trying to ignore Cat's advance by watching the lame movie they played but Cat's hand slithered to my thigh "Jadey-"

I grabbed her hand "Cat, no. Look, we only have half an hour left, then Vega will pick us up and we'll be at our hotel in no time. Just relax until we get there."

Her eyebrows turned upwards "Oh, come on! Please Jadey! It'll be a quicky!"

"No."

"How about a quick quicky?"

"No."

"How about a really, super fast, quick, quicky with a cherry on top?"

"Cat, I may be able to rock your world, but I need time do it. Beside if I did it that fast, I'd break my wrist."

"You'd have enough time to heal before the wedding pictures."

I stared at her blankly "So you want me to break my hand trying to get you off?"

"Well only because you want to take it fast. If you want, you can take all the time in the world!" she giggled.

"Cat, baby, I love you but you drive me insane sometimes."

"But that's why you love me so much." She leaned over and kissed me and I couldn't help but kiss back. We continued to make out in our seats, getting closer and closer to each other. I honestly couldn't fight it; I felt like a horny, teenage boy at a drive in movie for the first time and I did not want this to stop. Cat sat on my lap and kissed my neck before whispering in my ear "Ready to rejoin the mile high club?"

At that I pushed her off "No! Bad Kitten!"

"Oh, come on, Jadey!"

"We only have 20 minutes left. Just wait till Vega picks us up."

"Come on just a quicky!"

And the cycle continued like that until we got off the plane. Cat hurrily grabbed our carry on, hurried out the plane, by passing people who were way ahead of us, while I had a apologize to people as she dragged me right behind her. She sped across the whole goddamn airport to luggage claim, hauling me with her. I barely even registered when we were in front of Vega's car.

Vega seemed happy to see us, although Beck wasn't there "Hey Tori!" Cat greeted "We have to get to the hotel _really_ fast, so where's your car?"

"Well, my limo driver got into my car by accident and completely totaled it so I'm using his limo for a while, come on I'll show you, it's super cool!"

Tori and Cat socialized a bit while Cat and I held hands as we walked at a normal pace to Tori's car. I grumbled, "Couldn't walk slower in the airport?" She rolled her eyes and continued talking to Tori.

Tori got into the front after letting us into the back. She tried to talk to us but Cat slid the window up as she yelled "HEY! HEY! JADE! -"

Cat looked to me "I'm ready for my quicky." She pulled me into a kiss. I gave in, knowing that this was going to be fun.

Cat tried to reach for her carry-on without my notice but I grabbed it from her. I held it away from her and pushed her underneath me onto the seat "Caterina Valentine-soon-to-be-West. I've known you for 11 years. Don't you know that I of all people would know you brought a strap-on as a carry-on to try to fuck me?"

She smiled "Maybe."

"Well, you wanted a quicky, I'll give you a quicky!" I pulled the strap-on out, put it on, ripped off her underwear, and set to work. I shoved myself inside of her. She moaned out. She was so wet. I could feel it on her thighs and soon my thighs were being soaked by my own wetness. I looked back up at her eyes and smirked "Someone is certainly wet for me."

She nodded, her eyes closed lightly, "Hmm." then she look at me with hooded eyes "Just for you, Jade. Just for you."

I let my hands travel up her sides and she shivered underneath me. I pulled down her shirt and bra and cupped the mounds of flesh in my hand and past my thumbs over her nipples that quickly hardened under my touch. I brought my lips to one of them and flicked my tongue at it in even strokes that made Cat's breathing quicken, and she arched her back into me as I bit her tit. She gripped my hair to pull me closer.

I smirked against her creamy, tan skin, felt her back for her bra snap, and undid it. I pulled it off her and threw it somewhere into the car. My mouth latched onto her breast, biting, sucking, and licking it until I gave the same treatment to her other breast. I trailed downward; Cat was already trying to prevent her hips from buckling into me. I sucked at random spots on her stomach, teasing her. I reached her mound and slowly slid my finger up and down her clit while my hips pistoned into her, thrusting the twisted black toy further and further into her body with each pump.

Suddenly, Tori hit a speed bump and Cat and I landed in the middle of the limo floor with Cat on top of me. She continued to ride herself on the strap-on and I comfortably sat back and watched as Cat rode herself on me, bringing herself to nearing climax. And just as she was about to cum, I jumped her and pressed her into the door. I nailed and drilled her right against the door.

Then the door was thrown open and when we both tumbled out as Cat came on my plastic appendage inside of none other than Tori Vega's garage. Cat landed on top of me and I was lucky I didn't have a brain injury.

I looked up at Tori "Surprise." I said sarcastically.

Tori screamed "OH NO! NOT AGAIN!"

**Hoped you guys liked it. Sorry for not updating for so long.**


End file.
